


Let's Fly a Kite

by Rodham



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodham/pseuds/Rodham
Summary: Some things are meant to stay on the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is based off of an interview that Chelsea gave during the campaign. I hope you like it.

“Look Mommy! Look!” the little girl shouted as she jumped up and down in place. Her little arm extended to point a tiny finger at the brightly colored object in the sky. “What is it?” she asked. 

Her mother bent down to her level and followed her line of vision. In the sky was a large kite of many colors and a long tail with bows that followed its every move. The gentle breeze whipped it around so it spun around until the young man holding the string on the ground was able to get control of it again. He then moved it around again making a figure eight pattern for the people watching it.

“That’s called a kite. You see the man right there,” Hillary pointed to the young man near by. When Chelsea nodded her head, her mother continued. “You see, people design them in pretty colors and tie them to a string and let them be carried by the wind in the sky.”

Hillary watched as her young daughter contemplated what she had just been told. Chelsea was very smart and inquisitive for her age and tended to understand most complicated things if they were explained well enough to her. When a look of pure joy came over the little girl’s face, Hillary knew that she understood.

“Can I fly a kite?” she asked flashing her father’s blue eyes at her mother. Hillary could never say no to her father and she was finding it difficult to ever say no to her little girl as well. When she agreed, Chelsea jumped up and down clapping her hands, asking ‘when, when?’ over and over again.

They walked from the park to a small store in downtown Little Rock to purchase the much anticipated kite. It needed to be exactly the right color, Chelsea said, and it took them almost an hour to decide which right color that was. Finally picking a bright purple and pink kite with a long green tail they left the store to make their way home and learn how to fly it.

Once Hillary had assembled the kite, with Chelsea’s help of course, they took it out in the back yard. It was still plenty windy enough for them to get the kite flying even if it took a few tries. Chelsea would hold the string and tell her mother to run behind her while holding the kite in the air and throw it when she thought it would take to the sky. 

They had a few successful runs and Chelsea was able to keep the kite in the air for quite a while when the breeze gave up and it crashed to the ground. Hillary could see the unshed tears in her daughter’s eyes and felt awful that she couldn’t make it better without being able to make it windy again. Luckily the wind picked up again and the tears were replaced with a smile and a demand for her mother to grab the kite and run again.

This time Chelsea wanted to go on the side of the house so her mother followed her. Little legs took off and Hillary picked up speed behind her little girl. After a minute Chelsea yelled to let go and Hillary released the kite just in time to step in a hole that had been covered up by grass. She not only felt but heard the ‘pop’ before she hit the ground and had to bite her lip in order to keep herself from either cursing or crying out. Tears immediately filled her eyes and started their way down her pale cheeks. She sat back and grabbed her ankle afraid that she had broken it. 

Her pain was slightly lessened when she heard a small giggle and looked up to see her daughter still holding the string of her kite as it soared in the air. Deciding to let her daughter enjoy her time and her new toy, Hillary stayed seated on the ground until the wind gave up a half hour later and the kite came down from the sky once more. This time Chelsea seemed to accept that she wasn’t going to be able to get it in the air again and walked over to her mother.

“What happened?” she asked her mother. “Did you fall?”

“Yeah, baby. But it’s okay. Let’s not tell Daddy, okay?” Hillary asked as she ran her hand over her’s daughter’s soft curls. When Chelsea nodded her head she asked, “Can you help Mommy up?”

The little girl grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled with all her might. Hillary got up on her own for the most part because such a small child can only do so much but she let Chelsea believe she had helped. She hobbled inside placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders as a brace and settled into a seat in the kitchen to rest for a few minutes. Gathering all of her strength she stood again to make dinner for the two of them and then get Chelsea ready for bed.

When her husband came home hours later he found her sitting in a large chair in the front sitting room with her foot up on the ottoman. She had a book splayed over her lap and her glasses hanging off the tip of her nose, ready to fall at any moment. The rest of the lights in the house were off so Bill made his way into the room to rouse his wife and bring her up to bed. He sat on the ottoman and tried to gently move her foot as not to wake her too suddenly. What he didn’t expect was the sharp intake of breath, a noise of obvious pain come from deep within her and the tears that came to her eyes.

“Hey, it’s me!” Bill tried to calm her thinking he had startled her out of a dream. “Hill, it’s okay.”

She moved her foot slightly which only made it worse. She cried out as the pain radiated from her toes all the way up her leg. She reached for her foot as the tears slipped from her eyes. It was at that moment that Bill noticed a cloth lying over her ankle. He moved away from her foot and knelt down beside the ottoman before reaching for the cloth that was covering an ice pack. He lifted the cloth and ice pack to see his wife’s ankle swollen and shades of dark purples and blues marred her fair skin. 

“Jesus, Hillary! What the Hell happened?” he asked very concerned. 

“I fell in the yard. It will be fine,” she tried to convince him but it was hard when her voice was still shaking from the pain still shooting up her leg. 

“It’s not fine,” he said as he got up and grabbed the phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling my mother,” Bill explained. When Hillary started to protest, he continued. “I’m having her come to stay with Chelsea so I can take you to the hospital.”

“Bill, it’s really okay. I’m fine,” she argued but didn’t seem to get anywhere. She could hear her husband tell his mother that she had fallen and possibly broken her ankle. At this point Hillary was fairly certain she hadn’t broken it but rather had sprained it pretty badly. Once he finished the call he came to kneel next to her again.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?” he asked in a tone of voice that made her regret not calling him. She could tell that he was worried about her and she felt bad for trying to downplay his concern.

“I don’t know. She was having such a good time. I didn’t want her to have to stop playing because her mother is a klutz and falls all the time,” Hillary replied with a soft smile. It was the truth. Seeing Chelsea so upset when the kite crashed had broken her heart and she didn’t want to take away that little bit of joy she was experiencing from watching her kite fly. So she suffered in silence, like so many other times. It’s what a mother does.

There was a knock on the front door and Bill jumped up to greet his mother with a hug and lead her into the sitting room. Virginia walked over to Hillary and looked at her ankle quickly before agreeing that she should see a doctor. Hillary could also feel her mother-in-law taking in the rest of her appearance. She was in a pair of loose fitting jean, now stained from the grass, a t-shirt and her hair was a mess in a loose bun on the top of her head. She looked nothing of the trial lawyer that she was but rather that of an overworked stay at home mother who spent little time outside the house so therefore didn’t try looking nice. She would never be who Virginia would have chosen for her son and sometimes she made that fact a little clearer. At this exact moment though, Hillary didn’t care. All she cared about was making the pain stop.

Bill thanked his mother before picking Hillary up in his arms and carrying her to his car. They were seen immediately in the emergency room and Hillary was taken for radiographs of her ankle. When the doctor returned, she validated Hillary’s earlier thought that it was just a sprain and not broken. It was a very severe sprain, but a sprain just the same. The doctor demonstrated how to wrap her foot properly and she was given pain meds and crutches before being released.

It was the middle of the night when they returned to the mansion and Bill knew that his mother had also gone to sleep in the guest room. He decided not to wake her and carried his wife into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom before placing her on the bed, careful of her injured ankle. Her pain meds were starting to take effect which was a good thing for the pain but they were making her a little loopy. 

“I could have walked, you know,” Hillary teased. 

“We would still be in the driveway,” Bill shot back playfully and waited for a laugh from his wife. “And I wanted to take care of you.” 

He kissed her softly before helping her slowly undress and get under the covers. Hillary watched through heavy eyelids as he stripped down to his boxers before climbing in next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her until he felt her start to shake. Worried for a minute that she was in pain, he was relieved when he heard a soft giggle. Now he really knew her pain meds had kicked in.

“What’s so funny, love?” he asked.

“I’m never flying a kite again.”


End file.
